


Min Yoongi is my new boss?

by Moon_Joonie



Category: suga - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Breasts, Explicit Language, F/M, Hair-pulling, In Public, Interns & Internships, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Neck Kissing, Public Display of Affection, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon_Joonie/pseuds/Moon_Joonie
Summary: You are hired as Yoongi's assistant as an intern. You seemingly innocently run into him at a local bar you frequent. He explains what your new duties are.





	Min Yoongi is my new boss?

So, today being my first day and all turned out to be, a rather odd day! I was promised clarity and an explanation, and got something completely different. A week ago I landed my dream job. Mr. Min called to tell me I got the personal assistant position with his production company. Let me explain:

I am so excited! A year ago today I applied for the position as his personal assistant as a music producer intern with hopes that I could learn the ins and outs of producing music like the pros! This has got to be the best day ever, I thought as Mr. Min gave me directions to my new job. I should buy some new clothes, ripped jeans and a graphic tee don't exactly say I'm ready to work. "Mr. Min, can you please explain what it is I'll be doing exactly, I mean I know as an assistant I will assist you, what I'm asking is, is there anything in particular I should prepare for, or something I may need to bring with me?"

"No, just bring yourself, I'll explain everything to you when you start next week" he said very monotone, not a single drop of emotions.

"Ok, thank you very much for this opportunity Mr. Min, I'm looking forward to meeting you" I said with probably too much emotions, oh well excited means eager to please!

This week was going by way to slow, ugh, I need a distraction and I need one now! Maybe going to my favorite club will help. They're supposed to have some new underground rappers preform this week! Time to get slutty, I am going to a club after all. It's 10pm Mini skirt on and boobies out, let's get it!

As I walk into the club I can feel the eyes of those in line undressing me of what's left of the clothes I'm barely wearing. I tip the door bouncer and giggle as I walk in. I go straight to the bar and order a peach blended margarita. 

"They serve peach margaritas here?" A man's raspy deep voice asks 

He's behind me and since the club scene is usually about "hookin up" I don't turn around, I just answer. "Not really, it's a special order. Since I know the bartender, there's no questions"

"That's too bad, I really love peaches and margaritas, I would really love to have one"

"I bet you would!" Now I was curious, so I turn around, my jaw hit the floor, "Yoongi, I mean Mr. Min? What are you doing here?"

"This is a club, call me Yoongi" he said with a smile. "How do you know me?"

Oh my god! How do I explain myself, do I lie, but if I lie, he'll see me Monday and will know I lied, maybe he'll forget....good god, what do I say! Also, is he really this good looking, his photos do him zero justice! He's tall and handsome, how in the hell am I going to be able to get work done while working next to him. Fuck it..."I spoke to you last week, you hired me for the intern assistant position."

"That's right, I knew your voice was familiar, well it's very nice to meet you in person. They'll be no work talk here tonight, just to be clear. I'm here to enjoy myself. Now, let's talk about these peach margaritas!"

"Oh yeah, bartender, can I have another one please?"

While waiting on the bartender, I turn around to talk to Yoongi, and damn it, he's so close to me! "Oh hey!" I say, with clear shock in my voice and on my face. You're really close to me, I thought, not wanting to seem rude. I really don't mind it, being he's so hot and smells delicious! Since he's going to be my new boss, we probably shouldn't be this intimate. And this is really embarrassing! I noticibly start to blush and quickly put my head down so he can't see my embarrassment and shock. 

"Why are you touching me, Yoongi?" I clear my throat, "especially there", I look down at his hands which are going up my thighs and very close to my ass! 

"Well because I want to, do you have a problem with me touching you?" His hands stop right at my thigh just under my ass cheeks, I'm sure he can feel that he's just under my butt, as he wiggles his fingers I can feel him! "If you don't like it I can stop, even though I don't want to"

"Well, I'm not big on PDA, but if you like what you're feeling we can leave. My house offers a lot more privacy!"

"But I like being naughty in public", as he starts to grab my ass hard with both hands and pushes himself against me, pinning me up against the bar. "Its exciting and fun! Do you not agree?"

I can't help but moan

"It sounds like you like it too" he whispered in my ear with a sinister side grin!

I nod in agreement, which is the only thing I can do at the moment. I start to feel him getting hard and it excites me, probably more than it should. PDA is a personal boundary I try to always keep! Why am I letting this man I barely know force me to break my own rule! This is bad, but damn it feels good!

"Ok, ok, I really like what's happening, but I can't do this here, at the bar. I have a personal booth, let's go there" I don't even wait for his answer, I give him his drink and grab his hand to lead him to my booth in the back of the bar. Surprisingly he follows. We sit and move to the center. "This is better for me, I'm sorry, but I am not a 'fuck at the public bar kind of girl and I'm not really sorry, besides, you barely know me, why me?"

"I know exactly who you are, I know what you like, what you hate, do you think I hired you by chance? I want you close to me, I'm no stalker, but I get what I want"

"And you thought feeling me up was a good idea?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself, you are so beautiful and sexy. I couldn't control myself anymore, I had to touch you, I have to touch you" as he caresses my face. His other hand now caressing my breast.

Again I start to moan, damn he makes me feel good, what the hell, I don't do these things in public! Fuck! Oh yeah, the curtain, I forgot the private booths have curtains! I get up on the table to close the curtain and not realizing my ass is in his face, he grabs my ass and starts to play with my pussy! SHIT! I close the curtain and put out the private sign which lets them know "DO NOT DISTURB". I let him continue to please me for a few seconds longer before getting off the table and sitting in his lap facing him. I can feel him, hard and pulsating! Umf...its a good thing I decided to wear a skirt! 

His long fingers move under my skirt and grab my ass causing my panties to go between my ass cheeks. He squeezes my ass cheeks so hard I let out an unexpected moan of painful pleasure. "You like pain?" He grufley whispered in my ear. In response I find his pants zipper and start to unzip his pants while whispering "who doesn't"? 

"SHIT! You are driving me fucking crazy!" He growls and runs his fingers through my hair and grabs my hair to pull my head back, he then kisses my neck. By now I have his hard cock in my hand and already moved my panties aside so I can rub the tip against my very wet pussy, which makes him moan uncontrollably! He let go of my hair and picks me up by my ass and commands me to put his dick inside of me "NOW, I WANT TO FEEL YOU, NOW!" I willingly comply! As I slide down on his cock we both moan in undeniable pleasure. He grabs my face and looks at me and whispers, "you feel better than I ever imagined, I don't want this moment to ever end, SHIT SHIT SHIT, fuck you feel incredible!" As he completely exposes my breast for him to kiss and bite. I grind more, because I want to feel him deep inside me. I don't know if it's the excitement of being fucked at the bar or just the fact that he feels just that GREAT. 

FUCK am I about to orgasm already, I can't stop this, he feels so damn good I can't control myself! I ride him faster and harder no longer caring if anyone can hear us. Is he climaxing too, "SHIT"! We say at the same time! At the same time again "FUCK"! we grab each other so tight neither can move and in wonderful bliss, we orgasmed at the same time! Out of breath Yoongi kisses my bottom lip with a soft bite. 

"This is why I hired you!"


End file.
